1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a push type cup holder, and more particularly, to a push type cup holder which is designed to be disposed in a passenger compartment of a vehicle and adapted to support a cup, which is seated thereinto upon receiving an external push force.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vehicle is provided, between a driver scat and a passenger seat, with a plurality of cup holders for receiving cups or beverage cans seated thereinto. These cup holders may be also provided at rear seats of a vehicle for allowing passengers to safely drink coffee or beverage.
Sometimes, a cup holder may take the form of a push type tray when it is desired to be mounted in a dashboard of a vehicle. However, it is known that the tray-shaped cup holder is inconvenient to be put into or taken out of the dashboard and there is a risk of beverage spilling due to sudden movements or shaking.
Considering the configuration of a conventional push type cup holder, it includes an upper panel for supporting a cup, a housing configured to surround the upper panel disposed therein, and a spring interposed between the upper panel and the housing and adapted to support the upper panel. In use, if the upper panel, on which a cup is placed, is manually pressed, the upper panel is inserted into die housing and kept in a fixed position, thus allowing the cup to be seated in the housing.
In the case of the conventional push type cup holder having the above described configuration, it is necessary to move the upper panel into the housing to be fixed in the housing while pressing the spring by use of the upper panel. However, pressing the upper panel by use of a cup during traveling of a vehicle may prevent a driver from concentrating on driving, and thus, increases the risk of accidents. Furthermore, the upper panel has to be lowered to a lower portion of the housing by a predetermined stroke, and therefore, there is a problem in that a time required to seat a cup in the housing is extended, resulting in deterioration in operation sensitivity.